This Is Going To Be An Interesting Year
by TrudyIsaDork
Summary: PLEASE READ! and review Hermione is Head Girl, and Draco is Head Boy. And the funny thing is, they have to live together. But As soon as Draco sees her, he falls madly in love, but Hermione still wants to smack him. What will happen? Please read and REVIE
1. Chapter 1

a/n: okay, I don't own anything from Harry Potter world. I do wish that I could have Draco, but I don't, can't and never will. Part of which might be because he's a fictional character, but that's beyond the point. Please enjoy. And keep in mind that If the first part sucks, please keep going!

"Ronald, straighten up!" Hermione snapped at one of her best friends. "We're almost there, and you look like you just woke up!"

Hermione was so nervous- she was finally a 7th year… and Head Girl.

"I wonder who Head Boy is… the letter didn't say…" she thought out loud. Her first meeting would be after dinner in the Great Hall.

Just at that moment, Ron snorted.

"And what is so funny, Ronald!" she spun around.

Ron sighed. "First of all, don't call me Ronald. The only person who has permission to call me Ronald is my mum, and that's only because she would hex me if I told her not to!"

"I think that would be funny…" Harry pondered before getting a robe in his face.

"And I was just thinking, wouldn't it be funny if Draco was Head Boy. Now listen to my reasoning, and you will find it just as funny as I do," he added, seeing the seething look on Hermione's face. "You would have to live together, share a bathroom, talk to each other, and help each other! That would be hilarious!"

"And who would that be hilarious for, _Ronald_?" Hermione enquired. "Hmm? Would that be funny for me, or would it be funny for you?" she bent down in his face.

"Funny? Who said it's funny! No one wants to see that happen, right Harry? Neither of us said that!"

"Ron," Harry said, unable to keep himself from getting Ron deeper in trouble. "You said it would be hilarious," Harry was trying to keep from laughing.

"In fact, you almost fell over laughing!" But now Harry really _was_ falling over laughing.

"Boys!" Hermione sighed, and walked over to Ron.

"Ron. I am really sorry I have been so mean to you," she told him sweetly.

"Really?" Ron asked hopefully.

Hermione shook her head. "No," and she smacked him on the head.

Harry's turn!

Hermione just smacked Harry on her way out of the compartment.

"What was that for?" Harry asked Ron.

"Don't know why she did it, but I would for being such a great friend!" Ron told him.

"I'm confused. When was I a really good friend?"

"Sarcasm, Harry. Sarcasm."

"Really? That was sarcasm? Wow, you really need to work on that…"

Hermione took a deep breath as she walk back down to the Great Hall. She had just let all of Gryffindor House up to their common room before she meet the Head Boy, and the one person she would see the most this year.

But before she even saw the face, she saw the platinum blonde hair.

NOOOOOOOOO! It can't be! It's not- 

"Draco Malfoy," Professor McGonaglle said. "Your consort is here," she referenced to Hermione behind him.

When Malfoy turned around and saw Hermione, his jaw dropped. Then he smiled.

"Well, this is going to be an interesting year…"

Draco's POV

He sat in the Great Hall waiting for the Head Girl to show up, listening to McGonaglle blab on about how "This is such a privilege, especially since he got to work with this year's Head Girl."

_Whatever. I bet it's some Hufflepuff. That's why they're taking to long._

"Draco Malfoy," Draco snapped back to reality, thinking that she was about to yell at him.

"Your consort is here," and she motioned her hand the she was behind him.

Draco turned around to look into the eyes of Hermione Granger.

_How did SHE get this? Are they just letting ANYONE be Head Girl now?_

Draco looked her up and down, beginning to like what was standing in front of him.

She had gained some curves over the summer, and her hair was smooth and silky looking.

"Well, this is going to be an interesting year…" he smiled, feeling like he was in love.

Back to Hermione's POV

Hermione and Draco walked up the stairs to the living area they would share this year.

"After you," Draco said mockingly as they reached the door.

Hermione rolled her eyes and opened the door.

The two of them looked around the room separately, wanting to know where everything was, so they could argue over who got which room.

But that argument would never take place.

"Where's the other bedroom?" Draco yelled at Hermione as they met up in the common room.

"How am I supposed to know?" Hermione yelled back, pissed that Malfoy was taking this out on her.

Malfoy sighed a very pissed sigh, and looked though the open door, revealing the one, very large, canopy bed.

"Is Dumbledore encouraging sex now? No really, why else would he provide us with only one bed-"

"Not sex, Mr. Malfoy," Professor Dumbledore interrupted, causing Hermione and Malfoy to jump. "We are simply encouraging healthy relationships. Why would I encourage sex?" he looked down his half-moon spectacles.

"Now, I am exhausted, so I'm off to bed. Be in the Great Hall an hours before the rest of the school so we can discuss you're job. Good-night," he nodded his head and walked off.

"Granger- you get the couch," Malfoy said.

"Umm, Malfoy, if anyone is sleeping on the couch, it's you. If you don't want to sleep there, then we have to share the bed. But that bed is so huge, that we might not notice each other at all during the night.

Malfoy grumbled as the two of them got into bed.

"Oh Malfoy, shut up! We're going to have to live like this for a year, so buck up!" Hermione snapped as she turned her bedside light on.

"What are you doing?"

"I have to read before I go to bed," Hermione told him matter-a-factly, picking up her book.

"Oh no you're not! If you have that light on, I will never get to sleep!" Malfoy wined.

"Malfoy, quit your wining, I'll be done soon!"

So Malfoy shut up as Hermione did her reading.

After a half hour, Hermione put her book down, turned off the light, and snuggled down into the comfy blankets.

They just lay there for a few minutes, when the most horrible smell washed over them.

"UH! Granger! Try to leave the room next time!" Malfoy said, fingers pinching his nose.

"Draco Malfoy, you are NOT pinning that one on me! I know it was you so shut up and go to bed!" Hermione slapped him right before she drifted off to sleep.

Draco's POV

_oops._


	2. Chapter 2

a/n I am SO sorry that this took to long, and that it's no ver long, I promise that the next will be longer! Please review!

Hermione's POV

Hermione woke up and felt her dog laying on her bed, so she moved in closer to him to get a little warmer.

But it was when her "dog" put his "paw" on her chest, that she realized it wasn't her dog, and so she leapt back.

"MALFOY!" she yelled, enraged that he just touched her.

He just lay there smirking.

"You can't yell at me, Granger, you're the one who came to me."

"I didn't think it was you! My mind was so traumatized by last night, that it just…. Wiped you out! I wish it was real, too."

"Ah, Granger. You don't mean that…" and Malfoy actually looked a little hurt.

"Humph. Well… I'm going to go take a shower. You can go after me." And so she marched off to the bathroom.

"Hold up, Granger!" and he jumped out of bed to follow Hermione.

Oh God, he's in his underwear! HERMIONE! SHUT UP! This is MALFOY! …But a very, very HOT Malfoy… shut up brain!

"Granger, the number one rule for this ear, is that I ALWAYS shower first."

She just stared at him.

"Says who? Says you? I don't think so. You can go first tomorrow- we can trade. But I called today. Get used to loosing, Malfoy, because there's going to be a lot of it for you this year," and then Hermione walked into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

_How long can I go without trying to kiss him? I HATE HIM!_ And that was that. Hermione made it firm in her mind that the boy she was living with, was NOT a suitable partner.

Draco's POV

_I TOUCHED HER! I TOUCHED HER!_

Hermione's POV

Hermione plunked down on the bench across from Harry and Ron at Gryffindor Table.

"So… who is it?" Ron asked. "Who is head boy?"

Hermione just stared at him- unable to believe that someone could be so happy.

"Him," was all she said.

"Hermione, we might know almost everything that goes though your mind, but I don't believe we're following…" Harry told her.

"Malfoy," Hermione said back, staring off in space, and then an angry look came over her face.

"And that filthy little weasel TOUCHED me this morning!" she screeched.

"Where?" Ron asked, sounding a little angry. "Where did he touch you?"

"THERE!" Hermione yelled though clenched teeth, pointed at her chest.

"THERE!" Ron yelled back.

"Yes, THERE, Ronald! THERE!" Hermione answer tensely.

"I'll bloody kill him!" Ron jumped up from the table and walked over to the Slytherins, Harry hot on his heels.

"Ron, I'm not sure if this is very wise… I mean, Malfoy IS surrounded by al of those big hulky people… Yeah Ron, this is dumb. We can corner him later," Harry suggested.

"No, Harry. He touched Hermione. That's not cool. I want EVERYone to see what kind of a he is."

When Ron reached the Slytherin table, he didn't even bother to greet anyone, just punched Malfoy as he was turning to get up.

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ TOUCH HER AGAIN, MALFOY! YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO DO THAT! IF I _EVER_ HEAR THAT YOU DO THAT AGAIN-"

"What's going on?" Professor McGonagle (I spelled it wrong, but I don't care!) asked, looking at Malfoy who was seething on the floor.

"Oh, nothing Professor. Malfoy and I were just talking," and then he walked back to Gryffindor Table, Harry running after him.


	3. Chapter 3

a/n To my loving readers: Thank you so much for the reviews! I know there were only a few, but I'm not used to anyone knowing I'm alive, so I'm so happy! Anyways, you have all inspired me to make time to write a new chapter, as I sit her, Listening to Led Zeppelin. Thank you! Please keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing!

Hermione's POV

"RONALD! You ignorant little twit! Do you have ANY idea how worse you just made things! No he's going to go all… all…. ah!" and she stormed off to the library.

Draco's POV

_WAAAAAAA! SHE HATES ME! WAAAAAAAA!_

Hermione's POV

flips though pages of Hogwarts, A History

_Why am I reading this book? I know it by heart!_

"Hermione! What just happened?"

Oh great… it's HIM…… 

"Malfoy, go away. I don't want to have to be with you anymore than I have to this year… Please?" she added, noticing that he hadn't left yet.

smack

"Are you learning impaired? Do you not know what GO AWAY means? Boys! All you want is to bug the snot out of me!… FINE! **I** will leave…"

So once again Hermione walked away, this time to Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom.

"Hermione!" Myrtle said, surprised to see her. "What are you doing here? Can I help you with a potion? I haven't made one in so long…" Some sort of weird dreamy look came over her face…

"Umm… Myrtle? I don't need to make a potion… I just thought it would be cool to have a girl on girl talk, seeing as I really don't have anyone else to talk to… SOO… Boys… how about them?"

"Oh, they are dreadful! If you recall, it was a boy who killed me, right in this bathroom," she told Hermione, leaning over her more with each word.

"Umm… thank you, Myrtle. I think I do recall that…" and she slipped out from under Myrtle. "I've um…. Got to go. By Myrtle! And thank you for the uh… talk."

AND SHE WAS OFF!

I HATE THAT LITTLE WORM! I HATE HIM I HATE HIM I HATE HIM! AHHH!… I feel better now. 

Draco's POV sigh, Draco

"Malfoy!" Pansey called after him as he walked down the hall.

I just want to get back to my room… and Hermione's room… ah, Hermione… 

"Draco, why is your mouth open and you look like you want to cry?" She asked, a funny look on her face.

"Hu? What?"

"I think I'm going to leave," a weird look on her face, and she left.

Why do people keep walking away from me? Ah, well… she's someone I can live with walking away…. I think I'm going to ask Hermione out… Yes… I am… right now!

walks to find Hermione

finds Hermione in "their room"

"Umm… Hermione…. I think I'm in love with you…"

Hermione's POV

"YOU LITTLE WORM! I CANNOT BELIEVEYOU JUST SAID THAT TO ME!" slap "How DARE you!"

Draco's POV

Did she just walk away from me again? 

Hermione's POV

"RON! HARRY! He's in LOVE with me! He, Draco Malfoy, is in love with me! So, are you going to say anything? Why are you looking at me like that? I didn't say _I_ liked _him_! STOP IT!"

cricket-cricket

"Oh…."

And she plunked down on the couch- she was in the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Now I have to go to bed. Thanks for the help," so she got back up and left, trying not to cry at her friends' lack of support.

Draco came into the common room right as Hermione was setting some blankets up on the couch.

"Are you sleeping on the couch?" he asked nicely.

"Yes" was her sharp reply, she could almost hear Malfoy wince.

"Umm, Hermione, I'll sleep on the couch…"

She turned around to look at him.

"No, Draco, I will sleep on the couch. And don't think that being all 'nice' and 'happy' to me will get me to like you!"


End file.
